


Compañeros de batalla

by Jenny_anderson



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2012-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-12 07:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenny_anderson/pseuds/Jenny_anderson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor se siente incómodo entre humanos, a pesar del tiempo que pasó en la Tierra. Pero encuentra en Steve un reflejo de su persona, un hombre perdido en un mundo que no es el suyo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compañeros de batalla

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wileret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wileret/gifts).



**Para:** Wileret quien hizo una petición en el kink meme de theavengers_esp  
 **Título:** Compañeros de batalla  
 **Personaje/pareja(s):** Steven Rogers, Thor, mención al resto de los vengadores  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Resumen:** Thor se siente incómodo entre humanos, a pesar del tiempo que pasó en la Tierra. Pero encuentra en Steve un reflejo de su persona, un hombre perdido en un mundo que no es el suyo.  
 **Disclaimer:** Ni Los Vengadores, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, esto es sin fines de lucro, simplemente entretenimiento  
 **Palabras:** 550  
 **Beta:** nande_chan

Ocurre, ya con menos frecuencia pero aún ocurre, que de pronto Tony lanza alguna frase que hace reír al resto y el resto hace algún comentario al respecto, mientras que Thor se queda ahí, sintiéndose incómodo y fuera de lugar, ya que no ha entendido qué es lo que quiso decir el hombre con armadura de metal. Y no es que le moleste no haberlo entendido, es que ese momento de risas compartidas le recuerda que ese no es su lugar.

Al principio pensó que era el único que una vez terminada la misión regresaba a la torre para buscar en la base de datos de Jarvis, lo que aquella frase quería decir, hasta que una noche se encontró a Steve, vaso con leche en la mano, sentando en una butaca, concentrado en los videos y las explicaciones que Jarvis le daba. Recitando en voz baja algún dato que llamaba su atención o repitiendo aquello que no le había quedado del todo claro.

Thor no había reparado mucho en el hombre del escudo, hasta ese momento. Sabía, por supuesto, que el rubio había nacido muchos años antes y que no pertenecía del todo a ese nuevo mundo, pero hasta ahora entendía lo que aquello significaba. Que la falta de risa del Capitán America, no era como decía Tony debido a que era un anciano amargado, era porque al igual que le pasaba a él, los otros estaban hablando de cosas desconocidas.

No le pregunta si puede acompañarle, pero Steve no hace nada por evitarlo, así que el Asgardiano toma aquello como bienvenida y se encuentra cada miércoles, a veces hasta viernes y domingos, mirando videos y leyendo extensos artículos acerca de todas las cosas que han pasado en la Tierra.

Hay momentos en que comparten anécdotas, ambos han tenido que llevar hombres al campo de batalla, y es cuando Steve le habla de estrategias o de lo mucho que tuvo que hacer parar lograr ser reclutado; Thor le habla de los banquetes en Asgard y de cómo desde que era un jovencito se sentía atraído por el campo de batalla. 

A veces no entiende algún concepto y Steve se lo explica, aunque ninguno de los dos ha entendido, por ejemplo, que no todo se maneja por electricidad, pero no se dan por vencidos. 

El problema es que sigue pasando, Tony vuelve a decir algo que hace que el resto lance una carcajada, y Thor busca la mirada de Steve. Lo entienden claro, —al menos el 70 por ciento de las veces—, pero no comprenden la razón de la risa. Thor se da cuenta entonces que no es lo mismo haberlo leído, haberlo visto en video, que haberlo vivido. O Haber crecido con eso. Siempre habrá algo en aquel mundo que le recuerde que ni el soldado ni él pertenecen ahí.

Y aún cuando sabe que no debería ser así, se alegra de no estar solo, y tener al Capitán America haciéndole compañía. Pero no puede evitar preguntarse ¿cómo lo llevara Steve cuando él regrese a Asgard? No puede evitar sentir pena por el soldado, él al menos tiene un hogar al cual regresar, el de Steve se ha perdido en el tiempo, lo único que puede hacer es seguir haciéndole compañía, después de todo. Todos necesitan compañeros de batalla.


End file.
